


Braids

by Syraphine



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel, SID (band), VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syraphine/pseuds/Syraphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the only one allowed to take out Hyde's braids, Aki tends to find the singer knocking on his door at odd hours of the day and night and thinks a lot about both the past and present. This time, it's a little different however, as Hyde seems to be bothered by something said in practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Edited this a few times before getting the stones to post it. Sentences in italics are thoughts, while whole paragraphs are memories. Little bit of an odd pairing that I ship.

Aki’s fingers softly drift across the other’s head, removing the braided in extensions with practiced ease as Hyde’s eyes close at the sensation. The vocalist consistently complains about how the long hair pieces are a pain to put in and annoying to remove— not to mention painful both ways. He seems to enjoy the look however and Aki enjoys being able to have the time with him, especially since the vocalist seemed to enjoy it as well. The bassist smiles softly as a slight noise of pleasure comes from the older man. He had first offered removing them for him a while back, one of the first times the singer had worn such a hairstyle. The hairstylist, while able to place the braids and extensions into Hyde’s hair, seemed unable to take them out to the vocalist’s satisfaction, leaving Hyde with all the braids partially taken out, sitting in a seat with his head on the table in front of him. The first time, he’d eventually called the stylist back before Aki could offer a second time, after Tetsu and Yukihiro had both attempted to remove them as well, and sat there wincing as she removed each extension. The second time, she had left the building before the vocalist could call her back, apologize, and beg for her to take them out.

 _“E...eh?! What are you doing?” Aki paused a bit, fingers delicately unbraiding the partially knotted and damaged hair_ — _damaged thanks to the vocalist’s own annoyed attempts to remove everything from his hair._

_“...removing the braids?” He could sense his face burning before he continued carefully removing the extensions, fingers gently massaging the vocalist’s scalp in each spot afterwards before moving onto the next section. Hyde’s eyes were intently focused on him through the mirror as Aki worked quietly and quickly, trying to ignore him. By the time he finished, Hyde’s eyes were closed, the vocalist looking almost asleep._ _“Owarimasu_ _.” Aki stated cheerfully and the vocalist’s eyes blinked open and back up at him._

_“Can I pay to have you do that?” The vocalist’s unabashed statement caused a darker red flush to appear on Aki’s face, the bassist searching for the words to respond._

_“E...eto... well... I...”_

“Aki-kun...” Hyde’s voice breaks through Aki’s thoughts and the bassist’s fingers stop what they’re doing, worried that he’s pulled the vocalist’s hair wrong. “... I forgot my wallet...” Aki blinks softly, feeling a sense of confusion run through him. _How’d he get here then?_ He returns to removing the extensions, finishing another one and softly massaging Hyde’s head in that spot again, gaining a soft noise from the vocalist again.

“That’s fine.” There is a long pause. “How did you get here then?” He begins work on the next braid while silence fills the room.

“I walked.” Aki blinks a bit more, continuing to work quietly for a bit.

“Why didn’t you go back for it?” The silence prevails again, staying there until Aki finishes two more braids and is massaging the vocalist’s head slightly again.

“I didn’t want to go back. It’s childish but I didn’t want to.” Aki waits until he finishes massaging to reply, beginning on another braid.

“Ah.” Another slight pause. “What’s childish exactly?” He sees a slight frown flicker across the vocalist’s face in the mirror hung up in the room before Hyde leans a bit more into his touch and gives a deep sigh.

“Apparently me.” Aki pauses a while in thought, fingers continuing to remove the extension however. The vocalist darts from the subject however, “I left my phone too. Can I borrow yours later?” Aki raises a slight eyebrow at the vocalist. _He sure left in a rush._

“That’s no problem. You’re free to use it, unless you run up the bill.” He smiles as he speaks and Hyde’s eyes open, finding Aki’s in the mirror as if to make sure the bassist is joking. A smile appears on the vocalist’s face, as he continues to watch Aki.

“I’ll try not to.” Aki smiles more, a light flush appearing on his face as he quickly returns his attention to the braids, eyes focused on that instead, despite feeling Hyde’s eyes still on him. He bites at his lip softly, seeming to focus further on it, as if he’s having difficulties. It couldn’t be further from the truth as the extensions easily loosen from the vocalist’s hair.

_“Aki-kun, can you remove them again?” Aki blinked at the nickname coming from the older man, despite the grin on his face. “I sent my stylist home, she tried and I tried to stab her with a comb. She’s just horrible at removing them.” Aki paused before giving a nod and taking a seat on a nearby chair, grabbing a pillow and setting it on the floor, gesturing that the vocalist seat himself there. Hyde sat down cheerfully and Aki started work quickly and quietly, getting halfway across the vocalist’s head before Hyde spoke again. “Aki-kun.” The vocalist had leaned back a bit, looking up at Aki, forcing the bassist to stop working and give him a confused curious look._

_“What’s wrong? Am I pulling too much?” Hyde raised an eyebrow._

_“You’d have a bite mark in your thigh if that was the case.” Despite the warning behind the statement, Aki’s face had turned a red color at the idea. “No, this is just a question.” The vocalist’s head tilted back down, allowing Aki to continue work._

_“What’s the question?”_

_“Are you in a relationship with Mao-san?” The bassist’s hand slipped as he choked in surprise and the resulting bite marks in his thigh stayed for over two weeks. He didn’t live down the embarrassment of moaning instead of yelling in pain for over two months._

Aki quietly starts on the last of the braids, trying to focus more on those rather than the vocalist attempting to make himself comfortable against him, Hyde sitting between his legs as is traditional now. His mind begins to wander off again before he speaks, “What was childish about you?” He bites his lip softly, there being a long silence before Hyde decides to respond.

“Just... stupid jokes.” Hyde states simply as Aki continues working.

“From Ken?”

“...who else would?” There is a slight pause.

“What did he say?” He smiles as the vocalist gives a frustrated noise, blowing air out his noise and there is a long silence.

“Things that he should keep to himself or better yet, not speak at all.” There is a long pause.

“That bad?”

“Yes... I want to throttle him sometimes...” Aki finishes a braid and continues working quietly for a while.

“What did he say this time?” Aki suddenly feels heat coming from the vocalist, making him pause as he’s working and glancing up into the mirror to see that Hyde’s face has turned a dark red color.

“That I a...” The sentence trails down into a mumble and the bassist raises an eyebrow but lets it go, staying quiet instead. Hyde takes a deep breath before rubbing back into Aki slightly, his eyes closing as the bassist continues to watch him in the mirror. “I didn’t say that...” He takes a long pause before speaking again, seeming to consider what he was saying for a while. “He insinuated today that you and I were having sex.” Aki chokes, face deeply flushing and almost letting his hand slip but getting a hold of himself before he could do any damage to the vocalist’s head. He doesn’t need teeth marks in his thigh again and the vocalist rubbing back into him is distracting. He doubts Hyde has any idea of that however.

“That’s rather forward of him.” Is the only thing he can manage to pull out of the normal hat of replies. The other options buzzing through his head included ‘ _Would you want to?’_ and _‘That sounds nice, can we?’_ among others that he promptly shot down.

_“Aki-kun...” The bassist rolled over and attempted to block the voice from his dream out of his head as it replayed over and over again in his mind. His eyes opened in the dark room, the lights from outside washing across the room and his shirtless body as he gave a low noise. Running his hands over his face, Aki held them there for just long enough to remember the touch of fingers across his body before removing them to stare upwards again. The world seemed to fade away before coming back fuzzier and a face moved into his vision, the smile across Hyde’s face seeming strangely innocent and mischievous at the same time. “Aki-kun.” Hyde’s voice floated down with a sultry growl and a shiver ran through Aki’s body._

_“H— Haido...” A soft moan fell past his lips as he felt fingers drifting down his body and Aki’s eyes closed tightly against the dream, reopening his eyes to a dark, empty room. Another soft groan came from his lips as he rolled over onto his stomach, trying to ignore how tight his boxers have become. He’d realized not that long ago that he had fallen in love with the vocalist, enjoying the time he had with him and every drop of attention he managed to lap up from him. The dreams were torturous and they’d been coming like clockwork now, teasing him about something he couldn’t have but wanted. He hadn’t let the dream get too far for fear of what it would do to his relationship with the vocalist, finding quickly though that he was being driven insane by a lack of sleep and any touch to his body._

_“Aki-kun.” He takes a deep breath and shivers at the imagined fingers running up his spine before they begin to run back down. Mao had begun poking fun at him, quite literally considering the noises he’d make from a simple poke. Yuuya had found it just as funny and joined in alongside the vocalist, leaving Shinji to wonder what the hell was wrong with all three of them. “Aki…” The hand begins traveling around the front of his body and a soft moan of pleasure breaks past his lips. He was beginning to figure it was a good time to simply allow his mind to play out its ideas of what would happen. The hand carefully trails fingers down from his navel, soft kisses being pressed to his back._

_The next day was the first and only day he had shown up looking like a wreck and extremely late as compared to his usual ‘fashionably late’ but felt satisfied and extremely pleased with himself, able to ignore all of Mao and Yuuya’s digging. A noise never came from him after a couple pokes, making Mao throw a slight fit and Yuuya give up halfway through practice._

At the moment, Aki’s beginning to feel as if he’s been dropped into a dream but he is sure that the vocalist really is sitting there only due to the fact that he isn’t stripping or naked and offering himself to the bassist. He’s taking deep breaths to try and ignore the slight crotch rubbing he’s receiving from the vocalist, the midline of Hyde’s back pressing slightly tightly against the sensitive area. After a point he’s beginning to worry about the vocalist questioning why there’s something pressing into his back and the fun Hyde would make of him afterwards. After all, the moan after the bite finally stopped after two months, Hyde figuring out that the bassist was getting off on the vocalist simply making himself comfortable against him would last even longer, if Hyde ever wished to see him again. There’s a pause before the vocalist speaks again. “Aki-kun?” Hyde’s head tilts back and Aki stops work to blink at him. There’s a slight smile plastered across the vocalist’s face and Aki feels a sense of unease run through him despite the thrill at having Hyde’s head on his lap.

“W—What?”

“Just wondering if you want to make a bet.” Aki feels his stomach drop, remembering the last ‘bet’.

“What kind of bet are you talking about?”

_“Itai!” The vocalist sounded almost happy as he moved suddenly and made the bassist pull his hair._

_“O-oi! You moved! Not fair!”_

_“You still pulled my hair, bet still goes.” Hyde grinned at him._

_“You just hate losing.”_

_“Indeed, but you have to do whatever I want.” There was a slight pause as Aki finished with the vocalist’s hair, grumbling softly. Hyde immediately moved and stood up, making himself taller than the bassist. “Strip down to your underwear.”_

_“W—WHAT?”_

_“You heard me. Get up, move over there, and strip.”_

_Aki obediently moved over and stripped down to next to nothing, only to get a blindfold placed over his eyes. “H_ — _hey!”_

_“Anything I want.” Aki found himself tied to something and continuing to complain until he realized that Hyde had fallen silent. Somehow, he managed to pull the blindfold off and found himself alone in his home, tied to a heavy table with some of the most difficult knots he’d ever seen. While it was quite kinky, he didn’t live that one down from Mao, who he called to help him out of the situation, for another two months._

“Just a little bet, nothing serious.” Hyde claims, still looking up at Aki with a smile.

“Really? The last time, you tied me to that table and left me there.” Aki gives a scowl and Hyde’s face darkens and he looks away to one side, face slightly pressing into Aki’s leg. Aki’s face immediately turns a dark red and he swallows hard, shivering very slightly. _Really? He bit there the last time, doesn’t he remember that it’s sensitive?_

“I promise I won’t do that this time.”

“Fine, same bet? Anything the winner wants?” The bassist’s mind is beginning to twirl with ideas of what he would do if he won. Ideas of tying the vocalist to the same table, stripped of course, felt like a good course of action but then his mind began to wander away from simple revenge to sexually arousing the vocalist. His mind bounced between foreplay to pleasuring the singer and his stomach twists into knots at the ideas in his head. _God damnit... What the hell am I thinking?_

“Yep.” Hyde still sounds happy as he replies, grinning back up at Aki and the bassist smiles in return, mind beginning to wander quickly off again at the idea of winning before he drags it back.

“I’ll win.”

“Funny.” Hyde puts his head back up to allow Aki to continue working and the bassist pauses before continuing, focusing hard. When the vocalist’s head ducks suddenly, he releases the strands of hair he is holding, managing not to pull any of Hyde’s hair, causing a smile to appear on his face. He quickly finishes the last couple braids, managing to finish without pulling Hyde’s hair, despite the vocalist’s head bobbing and weaving in short jerks. _Hah! I win... I win? What do I do?_

“Seems I won Haido-kun.” He almost doesn’t recognize his voice, it sounding extremely pleased and happy. He can see Hyde pouting darkly in the mirror, the vocalist’s arms crossed, looking annoyed despite Aki massaging his head. The bassist pauses as he feels a slight catch, blinking slightly at a knot in the vocalist’s hair and his fingers move to it, beginning to unknot Hyde’s hair. _When did this knot get here?_

“OW!” A set of teeth sink into his arm and Aki feels a sense of horror rise up in him as a soft moan breaks past his lips. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. That’s not fair. I just wanted to get the knot out._ There’s a pause before a grin breaks out across Hyde’s face, the vocalist seeming extremely surprised. “Imagine that, I did win still.”

“But I... I was done...”

“Your hands weren’t off my head.”

“You just made that up!” Hyde continues smiling up at him before he gives a deep sigh. “What do you want?” The vocalist bounces up to his feet and grins Cheshire smile at him.

“Get up.” Hyde commands and Aki bites on his lip, following the direction until a length of small black fabric appears from Hyde’s pocket and he takes a couple steps warily back.

“It’s the exact same as that time!”

“No it’s not.” Hyde’s eyes are almost innocent. “The last thing I did was blindfold you.” Aki considers the vocalist for a while before bowing his head, allowing the shorter man to gleefully tie the makeshift blindfold around his head. He feels the vocalist leading him away from his seat, having no choice now but to follow. _What’s his game this time? I don’t want to be tied to that fucking table again._ He feels himself trip over a doorframe and feels confused as the floor grows softer with carpeting. _Wait, where?_

“H _—_ Haido-kun?”

“It’s fine, relax.” There’s a silence before they stop and Aki feels himself being moved into a specific spot, a pole pressing into his back. _Where am I? My bedroom?_ Fingers suddenly run up his sides and yank his shirt off over his head, the feeling of fabric disappearing from his arms as well.

“H _—_ Hey!” The bassist quickly reaches for his shirt only to run into the vocalist’s chest and immediately draws back with a gulp of nervousness.

“Relax, it’s fine.” Hyde states a second time before continuing. “Raise your arms up.” He stays quiet for a while before raising his arms up suspiciously and feels a soft fabric tie tightly around his wrists and the pole behind him. He immediately begins struggling against the bonds.

“Oi! You said it’d be different!” _My phone... any phone is too far away— fuck. Is—Is he going to keep me tied here? If he leaves... I’ll have to pray that Mao comes and finds me._ He receives silence for an answer and feels a sense of terror rising up in him. “Haido-kun?” Silence answers him again and the bassist gives a soft whimper, chewing on his lip. _What do I do?_ “Hyde!” Silence again. “Hideto!” His voice is almost at a yell at this point.

_“What the hell happened?” Mao laughed loudly as he halfway circled his nearly naked bassist, Aki warily watching him._

_“Despite the fact that you find this hilarious, just get me out.” Aki snapped at him._

_“Tell me what happened and I’ll think about it.” Mao was still laughing loudly at him and Aki’s annoyance continued rising._

_“Masao! Cut me loose now!”_

_“Were you trying something kinky with your boyfriend?” Aki’s head met the table in front of him softly and his eyes closed._

_“What the hell are you talking about?” He snapped partially to the table and partially to Mao._

_“Hyde, your boyfriend. He was the last one over here, I saw the two of you leave together.” Aki blinked into the table before his face began to burn red._

_“He’s not my boyfriend.”_

_“Whatever you say. Only a shy wannabe boyfriend would leave someone tied to a table like this.” Mao moved over and began cutting the bassist loose from the table._

“I leave for five minutes and you freak out. I thought of something else I wanted.” Aki can hear slight footsteps and shuts his eyes tightly. _At least he didn’t leave, what the hell does he have though?_

“I thought you were leaving me tied here.”

“I told you, it’s not the same.”

“It’s the exact fucking same.”

“Your pants aren’t off, are they?” There is a long silence.

“Not yet I assume.” There’s a long pause between the pair before Aki feels fingers on his body again and gives a loud whimper, biting hard on his lip to try and prevent it. _He didn’t answer, what’s going on?_ A cold liquid drops onto his neck, running down his torso and the bassist gives a loud yelp of surprise before something warmly wet stops it at his stomach. His heart immediately leaps up to his throat and a low noise comes from him. _I—is that his tongue?_ There’s a set of hands on his sides, gently holding him in place as the bassist begins biting through his lip to hold back a moan threatening to break past his lips as the vocalist’s tongue begins softly licking at the spot. A shiver runs through him as Hyde’s hands slowly move down his sides, contrasting the tongue softly cleaning whatever the liquid was up as it moved up his body. Aki’s heart is hammering in his chest, shivers running through his body as he bites his lip harder, a soft whimper breaking through. _I have to have fallen asleep, this is a dream and I’m asleep... Oh fuck, if I’m asleep, what kind of noises am I making? Fuck! Wake up, wake up, wake up._ A soft moan breaks his lips as the vocalist’s tongue runs across part of his collarbone before a set of teeth sink deep into it, making him give a loud yelp of pain. “Ow! Son of bitch! That fucking hurt!” _That means I’m not asleep I guess._ Hyde gives a soft laugh and there’s a pause before the vocalist speaks.

“Do you want a taste?” A deep shiver runs through Aki’s body. _I’m tied to what’s probably my bedpost extremely tightly and have a blindfold on that I can’t remove at the moment, what the hell’s going on? Is he taking blackmail pictures? There’s not anyone else here, is there?_

“T—taste of what?” The bassist’s voice is shaky and he inwardly reprimands himself, trying to ignore the hands sitting on his hips. The cold liquid drips down a shorter distance this time, running from his neck again to the middle of his chest, making him give another noise of surprise. The older man’s tongue runs quickly across his skin before stopping at the start of the liquid’s trail.

“Of that.” Aki shivers slightly again, biting slightly at his lip again. _I know what I want but I still don’t understand what he’s getting out of this, what he wants. ‘Anything the winner wants’ but I don’t understand this._ There’s a long pause before he uncertainly bobs his head up and down. Fingers move into his hair quickly and the bassist suppresses another moan. “Open your mouth.” Aki pauses again before taking a slight breath and complying. There’s a pause in which he feels extremely awkward before there’s pressure against his lips and a loud groan of pleasure comes from him, feeling a tongue run against his own, tasting strongly of chocolate syrup. The bassist gives another soft moan as the tongue searches his mouth completely, kissing back strongly, ignoring everything else around him until the vocalist draws back.

“H—Haido...” There’s a long silence, the bassist still feeling fingers in his hair.

_“Hm, you’re not bad. Could use some more practice though.” Aki stated with his eyes closed at feeling his head being massaged softly by the vocalist sitting behind him._

_“Of course I’m not as good as you, you have more practice time.” Hyde spoke with a slight pout in his voice and a smile drifted across Aki’s face._

_“You wear braids more than me. I don’t think I look good in them.” There was a slight pause and a muttered statement. “What did you say?” There was a pause._

_“I said you should try it more often.” Aki’s face darkened, heart hammering in his chest for a second._

_“I might then. Maybe I’m looking at it wrong.” The vocalist’s fingers continued to massage his skull, Aki trying to ignore other thoughts drifting up into his mind._

_“Sounds good to me.”_

“Aki-kun…” Hyde’s voice is slightly breathless as he speaks and a shiver runs through Aki as he notices a hand running back up his bare leg. “You—you kissed back.” The bassist leans slightly forward to try and grab another kiss, not finding anything in front of him however and gives a slight noise of protest.

“You didn’t want me to?” A silence floats down for a second before kisses press up his neck, the vocalist’s hand staying on his thigh.

“I’m surprised you did.” Fingers drift back down his bare leg and a few more kisses are pressed to his neck, making a slight noise come from Aki again. _Maybe I should just say it? If I say it though, I can’t ever go back if he rejects me._

“Haido-kun.” His voice shakes a little as his heart begins beating hard again, the bassist swearing that his heartbeat was loud enough for Hyde to hear.

“What is it?” The kisses pause and Aki can almost sense the eyes on him, the fingers moving back up his leg, pausing slightly at the top of his leg. _I shouldn’t say anything, should I? Then again, he’s stripped me and tied me up, not much to lose._ Aki’s mouth opens and closes a couple times before he takes a couple deep breaths.

“I’minlovewithyou.” The sentence comes out as a jumble and the bassist mentally smacks his head.

“What?” The vocalist sounds extremely confused and the hand leaves his thigh, fingers suddenly touching his face, gently beginning to pull the blindfold down. _If I see him, I don’t know if I can._

“I—I—I… I’minlove… withyou.” It’s less of a jumble this time and Hyde seems to immediately pick up on the meaning, hands freezing before pulling the blindfold down the rest of the way. Aki blinks in the slightly darkened room to readjust his eyes before meeting Hyde’s eyes, the bassist’s face a dark red shade by this point. The vocalist’s eyes are tinged with surprise and uncertainty as he seems to question Aki’s statement again.

“One more time?” _No way, I can’t. Not with him looking at me like that._ The silence holds as the bassist stares into Hyde’s eyes again, Aki’s mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “Aki-kun, please?”

“I love you.” The prod makes the words fall from his lips almost immediately and a shiver runs through his body. _I just jumped for it, no ‘sukida’ but flat-out ‘aishiteru’._ The vocalist stays quiet, eyes seeming to consider Aki’s eyes for a while longer before he leans in close, there being a long pause.

“Really?” Aki’s head immediately bobs up and down as if possessed, eyes staying on Hyde’s. The vocalist stays quiet, drawing a bit closer before a slight smile appears on his face. “Good.” The blindfold is moved back up into place and Aki feels a pit open up in his stomach as more kisses are placed up his jawline towards his ear. _‘Good’? This really is a game for him._ The vocalist’s tongue darts over some of the piercings before a non-pierced part is softly sucked on, making Aki give a loud moan from pleasure before it’s released. A couple of soft breaths across his ear make another noise come from the bassist, the vocalist’s fingers beginning to run more across his body. “…because I…” The vocalist pauses, fingers slightly digging in. “I love you too.” The statement murmured into his ear runs a shiver down his spine and destroys the pit gnawing at his stomach.

_Aki felt lost in the crowd of people, nervousness eating away at him. SID hadn’t been part of this event too much before and a couple of his favorite artists were also performers. He continued practicing the rifts for his songs over and over again until he sensed someone standing in front of him, making him blink up curiously._

_“Hello. You’re SID’s Aki-san, right?” Aki feels like the world’s spinning when he nods as Hyde smiled, his hands in his pockets and sunglasses on top of his head._

_“Y—yes, I’m Aki.”_

_“You know, practicing too much can make you mess up during a live.” Aki’s face darkened at the reprimand and he looked down at his bass before glancing around at the other people. Not many were practicing like he was._

_“It—it makes me less nervous.”_

_“Let’s get a smoke then. Leave your bass and let’s go. You’re in my group anyways.” Hyde hadn’t let him practice a note further until he got up and left his bass where it was, leaving with the vocalist to smoke a cigarette outside. The live still went great, despite the fact that the pair hadn’t come back until close to performance time. Aki had never felt happier._

“I wanted to tell you that the last time but I lost my nerve.” Hyde’s voice is still soft in his ear, fingers beginning to travel the bassist’s body more before beginning to guide him slightly again. The bed presses into his thigh, confirming Aki’s guess as to where he was and a slight push indicates the vocalist’s want, Aki moving himself slightly onto the bed, hands still tied to the pole before they’re able to slip further down it.

“Is that why I was tied to a table?” He questions and another slight push indicates that he should lie down completely, turning himself at an odd angle.

“K—kind of.” Hyde’s voice is quiet still before the room falls silent again as the bassist quietly moves to lay down, the bed sheets soft against his skin.

“Then why was I tied to a table?” Silence answers him. “Haido-kun?” Aki bites at his lip, straining his ears to hear any of the vocalist’s movement. There’s complete silence and he feels panic rising quickly within him. “Hyde?” _He wouldn’t leave me now, would he?_ A slight movement reaches his ears and he pauses a while. “Haido-kun?”

“Yes, Aki-chan?” Another shiver runs through the bassist’s body at the new ending to his nickname.

“Why was I tied to a table?” Another silence greets him before he feels the vocalist hovering close.

“You have no idea how many dark ideas were running through my head then.” Hyde states extremely quietly.

“Untie me and I’ll show you some of mine.” The words are out before the bassist can censor them and a sense of shock runs through him as his voice, sounding close to a sultry growl, echoes slightly. Aki hears Hyde stop moving and feels his face heat up again in embarrassment.

“Maybe later.” There’s a tone of amusement in Hyde’s voice before fingers run down his legs.

_“Aki-kun, braids?” Aki suppressed a moan at the fingers running down the inside of his leg, despite the bruise there, and twitched instead, reaching to slap Hyde’s hand away._

_“You’re an evil bastard.” The vocalist grinned at him, showing white teeth off._

_“Being evil’s more fun, especially when it’s you.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hyde turned around and settled himself into his usual spot to get the braids taken out._

_“Nothing much Aki-kun.”_

A loud moan breaks past Aki’s lips before a set of lips presses to his, the bassist quickly kissing back deeply. The fingers run more across his body before Hyde draws away again, returning slightly quickly to move the bassist’s legs apart further, despite lifting them to bend at the knee. There’s an extremely long pause as the bassist feels a thrill of excitement and pleasure run through him, the silence cutting down on it slightly. “H—Hai-chan?” He bites his lip softly at changing the vocalist’s nickname, feeling a sense of nervousness rise up in him again. The simple nudge seems to convince Hyde into action and a slick finger presses slightly into his ass, the vocalist pressing a few soft kisses to Aki’s stomach.

“I’ll try to be gentle.” The bassist barely hears Hyde’s statement over a low moan coming from his own lips, feeling the finger press more into him. More kisses are layered across his stomach before a set of lips wrap around his pierced nipple, the finger drawing back a little before pressing deeper into him. Aki gives another loud moan, body arching slightly as the vocalist’s finger moves in him and his tongue plays with the piercing. The finger continues to move softly in and out as Hyde’s tongue continues to play with the bassist’s nipple, sucking on it softly. Another finger softly begins pressing into him and a shiver runs through his body, a soft moan coming from him before it turns into a slight whimper of pain. All movement stops and Hyde releases his nipple, staying still. “Aki, daijoubou?”

_Aki gave a loud moan of pain, lying on the venue floor, weight of his bass heavy on top of him. “Aki! Are you okay?” The bassist dizzily looked up at the lights above him and the stage edge that seemed to tower above him before concerned faces came into view._

_“Aki-kun, how many fingers am I holding up?” Aki focused enough to tick off three of Mao’s fingers floating in front of him before refocusing on another concerned face asking for his attention, despite the fact that the person it belonged to should have been practicing their section of the live. Hyde looked upset and the bassist felt fingers softly running across his head._

_“Aki-kun. What’s your whole name?” The vocalist asked of him as the bassist winced at a particular spot on his head._

_“Ichiki Akihito.” He paused a bit. “Is my bass damaged?”_

_“Just like Aki-kun, always concerned about his damn bass.” Shinji’s voice floated out of the background but Hyde seemed unaffected, still focused on Aki._

_“A string snapped, that’s all. There’s a cut on your arm from it.”_

_“Damnit.” Aki heard himself curse before the weight of the instrument was removed._

_“Come on, I’ll help you get some medical attention.” The bassist swayed to his feet and leaned heavily on Hyde, taking shallow breaths and wincing at placing weight on his ankle. Hyde quietly led him away, keeping a steady stream of conversation going, despite Aki having been half out of it._

“It just hurts a little, I’m fine.” Aki gives another soft noise of pleasure despite the slight pain flaring up from the second finger pressing slightly into him. The vocalist continues to softly work the finger into him until the pain lessens, Aki giving more soft moans of pleasure instead of pain.

“Feeling better?” Hyde questions quietly and the bassist’s head bobs in agreement before the finger continues pressing into him alongside the first, getting the same treatment as the first finger alone. The set gently moves in and out of him, deeper with each press in and Aki gives another loud moan with each movement. A slight noise from the vocalist catches his attention despite the fingers moving all the way into him.

“H—Hai-chan… you okay?” The bassist’s voice is breathless and highly pleasured sounding as the fingers continue to move in and out of him. _I really wish I could see._

“Yes.” The vocalist’s voice is slightly labored and Aki shivers again at the sound. The fingers continue moving in and out of him before pulling back completely and the bassist gives a soft noise of complaint before Hyde’s body presses against his own softly. Aki gives another soft noise at the feeling of skin against skin as a few more kisses are pressed to his neck, the bassist’s arms straining against the bonds in an attempt to place his hands on the body pressing against his. A soft noise of pleasure reaches Aki’s ears from the vocalist as he begins pressing his length into him, still trying to be gentle with the younger man. The bassist gives a soft noise, body arching slightly and leaning more into the kisses still being pressed to his neck before pressing a few back, finding Hyde’s face close. The kisses slightly drift over the side of the vocalist’s face, pausing slightly upon finding his ear, tongue darting out and running along the edge. Hyde immediately gives a loud moan of pleasure and thrusts into Aki, making the bassist give a soft yelp of pain despite pressing up against the other’s body.

“I didn’t know your ears were sensitive.” Aki smiles, pressing a few kisses to the vocalist’s ear and a soft noise comes from him again, Hyde pressing deeper into him again.

“Aki-chan, are you enjoying the pain? You did moan when I bit your leg.” Hyde questions into the bassist’s neck and Aki shivers, still trying to get loose from the bonds holding his arms in place.

_“Aki-kun, stay still.” Aki drew away from Hyde’s hand, biting his lip softly. His head throbbed from falling offstage but the rest in the medical area had done him good._

_“I—I don’t want to. I’ll be fine, it’s nothing big.” He had passed out when he had gotten somewhere he could lay down, waking up with a concerned looking Hyde holding his hand and asking if he was okay. Mao visited shortly after the bassist had managed to get his hand free and his breathing under control, making Aki realize why SID’s vocalist thought that the pair was already dating._

_“You hit your head on a chair when you fell, that’s not ‘nothing big’ Akihito.” The bassist winced at the use of his full name and reluctantly gave in. Hyde’s hands ran through his hair, looking for a damaged area. There wasn’t any blood and Aki leaned slowly away from the vocalist, making Hyde growl as he followed his movements. “Stay still.” One hand moves down from Aki’s head to hold the vocalist balanced on Aki’s thigh, fingers on the inside of the bassist’s leg. A soft moan comes from Aki and Hyde blinks at him, along with half the people nearby._

_“My—My legs are sensitive.” He claimed and shoved the vocalist’s hand off his thigh, ending up instead with said vocalist on top of him and pulling his hair on his already pained head, Aki giving another wince of pain._

_“Aki-kun want a kiss?” Hyde asked jokingly, pulling himself back up and the bassist’s face turned scarlet red, shaking his head and floundering for words. “Okay then, you’ll get one anyways.” A kiss was pressed to the knot on his head making him give a soft noise of pleasure despite the pain racing through his skull. “Feel better?” The vocalist was grinning wildly, obviously knowing that it hurt like hell. Strangely though, Aki felt a little better and nodded, wiping the smile off Hyde’s face, turning it to confusion. “Weird.”_

“I suppose I like pain from you, strange as it is.” Aki pauses before gently taking a hold of Hyde’s ear between his teeth, biting it softly and sucking on it. The vocalist immediately gives another loud moan of pleasure and presses completely into the bassist, Hyde’s fingers tight on his body and pressing him close. Aki gives another slight whimper of pain, pressing his body back against the vocalist’s body happily, continuing to run his tongue over Hyde’s ear. The vocalist continues thrusting into Aki, the bassist giving soft noises of pleasure, wrapping his legs around the other, pressing closer.

“A—Aki-chan.” Hyde’s hands run more over his body and Aki gives another loud moan of pleasure as the vocalist continues thrusting into him, the bassist continuing to try and pull his hands loose.

“Ple—please, untie me.” Another loud moan comes from him, legs tightening slightly before Hyde’s hands run up his body, one hand running into his hair before the blindfold begins moving upwards. Aki blinks into the other’s eyes before another deep moan of pleasure breaks his lips with a forward thrust, Hyde leaning in closer as his hands run up the bassist’s arms. The vocalist’s eyes drift up and Aki leans forward, pressing a kiss to Hyde’s lips, making Hyde give a soft noise of pleasure into the kiss. The vocalist meets his eyes again as the bassist deepens the kiss before feeling his hands become untied, Aki’s hands immediately moving down to Hyde’s body, pressing him closer as he deepens the kiss further. The vocalist’s hands move and wrap around him tightly, continuing to press extremely deeply into the bassist, Aki continuing to moan softly and happily into the kiss. Aki continues pressing against Hyde, the pair rolling over to where the bassist is on top, beginning to ride the vocalist. Aki gives a soft noise as he pins Hyde’s arms under his own, riding the older man as he bucks up into him. Aki’s lips move down to the vocalist’s neck, pressing soft kisses and bites to the sensitive skin and Hyde gives an extremely loud call of pleasure, arms struggling out from under Aki’s to wrap around the bassist again.

“Aki…” The fingers grow tight on Aki’s skin and the bassist continues to moan in pleasure, pressing closer to the vocalist, Hyde’s movements growing quicker as Aki continues riding him. The bassist places a few more kisses and bites across the vocalist’s neck and ears before stopping to press a deep kiss to his lips, tongue pressing into Hyde’s mouth to French kiss him. The vocalist presses back upwards- kissing strongly back before pressing Aki’s back into the bed quickly, the bassist under him again as he continues thrusting deeply into Aki. The bassist gives more moans of pleasure, arms wrapping tightly around Hyde, continuing to kiss him back happily and deeply. Aki’s back arches with deeper thrusts from the vocalist, louder moans echoing into the other’s mouth, the bassist’s fingernails biting into skin slightly as his body presses tighter against the singer’s body. The kiss breaks slightly, each grabbing a breath of air before their lips press together again, bodies pressing closer together with another soft noise of pleasure from them. Aki sees stars before they break apart for air a second time, one hand in Hyde’s hair before the vocalist presses his lips to the bassist’s neck again, biting and sucking at his neck. Loud moans and gasps for air continue coming from Aki’s lips, Hyde still pressing his cock deep into the bassist, fingers digging more into skin.

“A—ah… H—Haido.” His eyes are still open as pleasure continues pulsing through his body, gaze focused down onto the vocalist’s body rubbing against his with each motion. Aki gives another loud moan of pleasure, pressing tighter against Hyde’s body, more kisses and bites pressing to his neck. Hyde’s breathing is heavier as the kisses press up to his ear, the vocalist’s tongue running across the shell of the bassist’s ear, making Aki give a loud moan, feeling the heat coming from the singer’s body. The bassist’s hands run down Hyde’s body as the thrusts into his body become faster, the lips at his ear moving to his lips instead, Aki meeting the vocalist’s eyes as he kisses back deeply. Hyde’s voice echoes into his mouth as the vocalist gives a loud moan of pleasure, Aki’s fingers digging into him softly as he continues kissing back, feeling his body continue to press back against Hyde’s, breaking the kiss for a second. “H—Hai-chan I—” A kiss cuts him off and one of Hyde’s hands moves around to the front of his body, wrapping tightly around the bassist’s penis and stroking it quickly. The kiss breaks a second time, the vocalist’s forehead pressing against his as he moans loudly in pleasure.

“Just come… I don’t care… about a mess…” Hyde’s lips press tight against his again, the vocalist continuing to thrust into him quickly. Aki gives more loud moans of pleasure, body arching more, short nails digging into Hyde’s skin as the bassist presses as close as he can to Hyde’s body. Aki continues kissing the vocalist back before finally breaking the kiss- giving short gasps mixed with pleasured calls, Hyde’s voice echoing every moan louder and giving more of them. The vocalist gets extremely loud quickly before a long moan and warmth inside the bassist shows that he had come, Aki’s eyes refocusing on the pleasured looking vocalist as the other’s hand continues stroking his cock. The bassist gives a low moan of pleasure before he comes; pressing another kiss to Hyde’s lips despite the wet feeling between their bodies but it breaks quickly, both of them breathing heavily. The vocalist’s arms are still tight around him, a couple faint kisses pressing softly across his neck.

“Hai-chan…” Aki’s breathless voice echoes through the room and he nuzzles the man that he’d fallen deeply in love with. _Feels like a wonderful dream. How did I get so lucky?_

“I want to stay here like this.” Hyde seems quite content to keep his arms around the bassist and press a few more kisses to his neck, slowly beginning to pull himself out of Aki’s body.

“What—ah—” A slight moan leaves the bassist’s lips as the vocalist pulls completely out of his body. “What about that phone call?” Hyde kisses his jaw softly, a shiver running up Aki’s spine.

_The apartment was dark as Aki took a couple stumbling steps from the couch he’d been sleeping on. His late night out with friends drove him to sleep in a drunken haze on the couch and snores reached his ears of someone in his bedroom. The bassist took a few steps before moving for the kitchen, giving a soft groan of pain, finding pain medicine and pouring a glass of water. Deep down, he swore over and over again that he’d never do this again. He downed the water and pills before pouring a second glass and getting a set of pills out for his snoring guest, pulling himself in the direction of his bedroom. Hyde lay in a heap on his bed, his shirt unbuttoned and one arm pulled out of a sleeve. There was a pause before Aki set the drink and pills on the bedside table, gently leaning over the sleeping vocalist and removing the shirt the rest of the way. He set it beside the drink to pull the bed sheets up around Hyde. The singer gave a soft groan and rolled partially over, his face upward instead of pressed into the mattress and Aki considered the sleeping face in front of him. He bit at his lip before gently leaning in and pressing a soft set of kisses down the vocalist’s jawline, a shiver running through the bassist’s body as he paused above the vocalist’s lips. Hyde gave a slight noise of pleasure, turning more into the touch and Aki pulled away quickly, his face red and fled the room, getting out to the living room where he tripped over Shinji lying across the floor, heavily and silently asleep, landing in a heap on the ground._

“Fuck them. I’ll talk to them sometime tomorrow.” The vocalist’s lips move up and press to Aki’s tightly again, deepening it to a French kiss quickly. The bassist gives another loud moan- arms tightening around Hyde’s body, fingers drifting across his skin before breaking the kiss to press his forehead against the singer’s.

“Sounds fine to me.” Aki smiles softly, lips moving before he can stop himself again, “I could stay here all day with you.” The bassist feels his face flush softly and watches Hyde’s head tilt slightly before a smile appears on the vocalist’s face.

“Let’s do that. They can come find me.” Hyde presses another kiss to Aki’s lips.

 

Aki awakes in the morning to loud thumps at his door, blinking only slightly at the weight on his chest, giving a soft noise of displeasure at being awoken. He blinks at the dark head of hair on top of him, Hyde still soundly sleeping and pauses in thought, hearing the knocking get louder before gently removing himself from under the sleeping vocalist, grabbing a set of clothing to put on. He yanks the clothing on as he moves towards the door, pulling the shirt on over his head before glancing out the peephole, seeing his band mates standing there. He pulls the door open slightly and sends Shinji and Mao a dark look, making Shinji blink.

“Morning Aki-kun.” Mao greets calmly, face stoic and Aki finally gives a sigh, running a hand through his hair, giving up on the glare due to the ineffectiveness on his vocalist.

_“Aki-kun- glaring at me isn’t going to fix the fact that you have to be up this early.” Mao stated one day when he had come to retrieve the still sleeping bassist. Aki was sopping wet from a glass of water that had been dumped on him to get him up, eyes narrow slits focused on his vocalist._

_“Fuck you. You didn’t have to dump water on me.” He crossed his arms over his bare chest in an attempt to warm himself up from the cold water._

_“You didn’t have to sleep in.” Mao deadpanned, a slight smirk appearing on his face, “Though I’m sure your blog fans would love to see this picture.” The vocalist’s fingers hovered on his phone, looking ready to pull it up to take a picture, the flip phone already open._

_“If you take a picture, you’re not going to have vocal cords.” Aki warned with a growl, glare only darkening and Mao shrugged, shutting the phone and turning away._

_“That glare has no effect on me I hope you realize. You do not scare me as much as our manager. Who is pretty pissed off that you didn’t show up too.” Aki’s glare faded into a look of realization and then paled._

_“Fuck.”_

“Morning.” He glances at the clock to make sure that a joke isn’t being played on him, catching a time of nine before refocusing on the pair standing outside his door. “We don’t have practice today.”

“I know we don’t.” Mao’s arms cross, a slight show of annoyance appearing on his face. There’s a pause as Aki’s mind begins to drift down the list of things that could be wrong.

“Then what’s going on? Is Yuuya okay?”

“Yuuya is just fine.” Mao shakes his head. “This is about the record label losing track of a singer.” Aki’s heart begins hammering in his chest and he’s sure he’s making a strange face. “Tetsuya-san ordered us to look here and if he wasn’t here, take you with us to look. Apparently there was an argument about some strange topic.”

“Aki-kun, are you all right?” Aki gives a nod to Shinji’s question, the bassist’s face feeling cold.

“I just… don’t feel very well.” Mao pauses and seems to take in his disheveled appearance finally as Aki catches movement out of the corner of his eye.

“It does look like you’ve had a rough night.” Mao raises a slight eyebrow, looking more curious. Hyde comes into Aki’s view and holds up a piece of paper, asking if Tetsuya had sent Aki’s band members to find the singer. Aki pauses before giving the vocalist a thumbs-up behind the door, wobbling unsteadily for a second, making Shinji look more concerned as the bassist winces. _That actually hurts._

“Aki-kun, what’s wrong?”

“I have a few sharp pains. Probably from whatever virus I caught.” Hyde’s face turns a soft shade of red and he mutters something, looking away from the bassist.

“I’ll tell him you were sick.” Shinji nods and begins away. “Let’s go, he’s not here.” Mao pauses at the door before leaning in a little, staring at Aki and the bassist draws back slightly. The vocalist grins and draws away, holding his phone up and shaking it slightly, beginning after Shinji. Aki stares after him before shutting the door and moving for his phone, grabbing it and opening it to a text message that’s already waiting for him.

 _‘So you two had sex and he doesn’t want to go back to his band?’_ Hyde’s presence is close beside him, pants hanging loose off his hips.

“Damn he’s good.”

“It’s Mao-kun.” Aki explains, shaking his head, pausing as he attempts to think up a proper response.

_Aki blinked as his phone buzzes in his pocket, trying hard to stay awake during the meeting. He was exhausted and upset at some of the events of last night’s slight party. Tripping over Shinji and waking up all four people in his apartment was not what he had needed. He raised an eyebrow at the message from his vocalist on his phone, eyes moving to the brown-haired man sitting down a couple of seats, Mao looking as if he’s paying rapt attention to what’s going on. The bassist knew better as he sees the phone screen glowing on the vocalist’s lap. He returned his attention to the message on his own screen, ‘Bad night? Confession not go as well as you wanted?’ He felt his face heat up._

_‘There was no confession and I don’t know who I’d be confessing to.’ He replied and readjusted his attention to the speaker. His phone buzzed again impossibly fast however and he blinked slightly, his attention drawn to it again._

_‘Oh so you didn’t confess to Hyde at all then.’ Aki twitched, shooting a glare down the table at Mao._

_‘I have no need to confess. There is nothing to confess.’_

_‘Not even about how much you love him? I’m sure that’s a confession that you need to make.’_

_‘No. No confession.’_

_‘There’s totally one.’ Aki’s frustration showed as he suddenly stood up and glared darkly at Mao._

_“There is nothing to confess!” He shouted and suddenly remembered where he was, his face turning bright red and the bassist claps a hand over his mouth. Everyone’s eyes are focused on him in shock. “I-I’m sorry.” He fled the room in embarrassment._

The vocalist standing behind him snatches the phone away and begins typing as Aki attempts to grab it back, blinking in surprise. Hyde’s grinning as he sends the message and hands the phone back to the bassist, Aki blinking before a return message is announced.

_‘I already knew that. He’s always been like that. I think Tetsuya knows I lied though so you may want to clean up. Have fun~ <3’_

“Already knew what?” Aki demands of the shorter man standing nearby before Hyde’s hands grasp at him, pulling him up from the chair and towards the bedroom.

“How about a shower together? You look like you could use some cleaning up.” The vocalist’s eyes are mischievous and Aki feels his face darken in a blush as he nods before blinking slightly.

“What did he already know?” He bites back a moan as kisses travel up his neck, still following after Hyde’s movements. There’s a slight pause before a kiss is placed to his ear and a slight chuckle follows.

“I said you were an uke in bed and that the sex was fantastic.” Aki blushes even darker as the vocalist begins pulling at his clothing, beginning to pull it off as he leads the bassist into the bathroom.

“I—I—” Aki flounders for words as his pants and shirt hit the ground, Hyde’s clothing hitting the ground shortly afterwards, the singer pulling the bassist more towards the shower.

“Daijoubou.” The vocalist grins more. “Maybe you’re a seme in the shower.” Aki blinks slightly at the implication before smiling in return, pressing a kiss to Hyde’s lips as the pair move into the shower.


End file.
